Custom Night
Main= Were you looking for the Extras Menu? The Custom Night is the final playable night in Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's 2. In this night, the player can customize the AI levels all ingame animatronics. The content for both games can be found in the corresponding tabbers. |-|FNAC= Five Nights at Candy's This night has no phone call. Strangely, the RAT's icon is completely static, and his name is blinking. Mechanics The player has the ability to change all the animatronics difficulty levels (excluding The Reverse Puppet, The Markiplier Animatronic, and Shadow Candy as they're minor to the gameplay). The player can increase their A.I levels up to 0 to 20. Setting up their A.I levels differently will increase the night's difficulty. There are also extra buttons below having the "Reset" button and the "7/20" button. The reset button lets the player reset the animatronics A.I to zero. The 7/20 button does opposite, as it makes the player change the A.I levels of the animatronics to max difficulty. Gameplay Depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. The higher the A.I. (artificial intelligence) is set, the more active and tougher the animatronics will be. But don't forget that setting the A.I. to Level 0 will (in most cases) never completely disable it. Level 0 Mode Setting any animatronic to Level 0 will almost completely disable them during the night. Cindy and Candy will only move from the Main Stage at the later hours. Sometimes Candy and Blank never move (with the exception of when the player runs out of power). Other animatronics like Old Candy and RAT will never appear around doorways, making the player using the hallway corner cameras useless. You can beat it by doing nothing. 4/20 Mode Setting all of the toy animatronics to Level 20 will make the night very difficult to accomplish. Candy and Cindy will leave the Main Stage very early and Chester will be out of the curtains very early. The Penguin will exit out to the Main Party Room and immediately be at the right doorway. However, this night is possible to beat, beacause the famous YouTuber, IULTIM, accomplished 4/20 mode. This mode is also the default mode when the player uses Custom Night for the very first time. This mode, as well as the next harder mode are definitely possible to be beaten. To beat this mode, scroll between your doors until an animatronic appears, and when they do, shut your door, and scroll between your door cams. If you see one on the door you didn't close, immediately close that door. Once they leave, open the door. Repeat. 7/20 Mode Setting all of the animatronics to Level 20 will make this night almost impossible to beat. Also known as 7/20 mode, the night is very hard as Candy and Cindy will be very aggressive and moving off stage seconds after the player starts the night. Chester will go out of the curtains quickly, along with The Penguin appearing out of the kitchen to the Main Party Room. Blank and Old Candy will appear in their proper location starting at the cameras. RAT will also be found in almost any location peeking out of the border of the camera. If the player manages to accomplish the Night, he/she will have a plush toy of Cindy. Additionally while playing 7/20 mode, the calendar will turn into a threat, as it says the three words, "U R DEAD", which translates to, "YOU ARE DEAD". To beat this mode, act as you did in Nights 3-6, but be much faster. Completing Custom Night Some custom night modes are sometimes completed different. Completing the night normally will only result in a pink slip, firing Mary Schmidt with the reasons, "Tampering with animatronic equipment potentially damaging the facility and/or animatronic equipment", and "Too much perfume!". If the player beats 7/20 mode, they will usually receive the pink slip ending with the blue origami cat to the left of the computer monitor. They will also receive a third star in the menu screen as well as a Cindy plush sitting on one of the TV monitors to the right in The Office. Trivia *The Custom Night takes place at 10/21/1987 (a Saturday). *If Blank's AI is set to 20, everyone else's AI is 0, and the window is closed the whole time, it will take 3 minutes and 15 seconds for the power to go out. |-|FNAC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 In the second game, the Custom Night is divided in Night 7 and Night 8. Night 8 won't be playable and shown as a ?' as long as the player hasn't finished Night 7. Mechanics Unlike the first game, where the player had the ability to change all the animatronics difficulty levels (excluding any animatronics that were minor to the gameplay), there is now a 7/20 button with two modes. These are extra options having the "Normal" and the "Nightmare" mode. The Normal mode lets the player play Night 7 with all animatronics, except for RAT's and the Cat's A.I set to 7/20 mode. Nightmare mode does opposite with Night 8, changing RAT's and the Cat's A.I to 7/20 mode, but leaving all other animatronics inactive. Gameplay In Night 7 and Night 8, the animatronics will have the same behavior as in Night 5 and Night 6, only that they'll be extremely aggressive and moving very fast. Completing Custom Night Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. In the Night 5 ending, the player will be presented with the following text: "'OLD FACTORY SET FOR DEMOLITION The abandoned factory on Saint Antonia's Road 27 has been scheduled for demolition sometime next week. The now 45 year old factory closed in 1993 after it was deemed unsafe due to yet another fatal incident inside the factory. The factory used to belong to Rowboatics Corp., a company that went bankrupt shortly after the factory closed. The company was specialized in the design and production of robotic animatronics, they started in 1962 where they made mechanical wire-controlled animatronics, and over the years their animatronics got more advanced. A total of 6 casualities occured in the factory over the past 45 years. The most remembered one being in 1987, when a pair of twins went missing, and were later discovered to have been killed in one of the assembly machines in the factory. BEST-SELLING AUTHOR SELLOUT!" 36 FNAC 2 alternate ending.png|The newspaper after completing Night 5. 63 FNAC 2 ending.png|The newspaper after completing Night 6, 7 or 8. Trivia *If the player beats Night 7, the'll recieve their 3rd menu star *Same goes for Night 8 and the 4th menu star |-|Gallery= Candy.gif|Candy's icon from the Custom Night. Cindy.gif|Cindy's icon from the Custom Night. Chester.gif|Chester's icon from the Custom Night. Penguin.gif|The Penguin's icon from the Custom Night. Old candy.gif|Old Candy's icon from the Custom Night. Blank.gif|Blank's icon from the Custom Night. rat.gif|RAT's icon from the Custom Night. Cindy plush office.png|The Office after completing 7/20 mode. 613.png|The Cindy Plushy that appears in The Office after accomplishing 7/20 Mode. You r dead.png|The Calendar during 7/20 Mode. Closeup Origami Cat 7 20 End.png|A closeup of the origami cat in the left side of the screen after beating 7/20 mode. Switch_for_7_20_mode.png‎|The button for instantly setting all animatronics to Level 20, activating 7/20 mode in the Custom Night screen. Category:Nights